Zmora (Grabiński)
Śnił się pokój niewielki, prostokątny, wybielony wapnem. W ścianie tworzącej dłuższy bok czworokąta było okno duże, w rodzaju tych, jakich używają do wystawy sklepowej, wpuszczone w mur tak wysoko, że głową ledwie dosięgałem dolnej jego ramy. Był poranek jasny, choć bez słońca. Mocne światło, wpadające szerokim strumieniem przez szybę, spotęgowane bielą wapienną ścian, oświecało pokój trochę za silnie, iż mrużyłem oczy. Było cicho, dziwnie samotnie. Stałem w dole pod oknem i z podniesioną trochę głową patrzyłem w nieokreśloną, oślepiającą szarzyznę nieba nademną. Na prawo widniał wyniosły nasyp kolejowy a na nim lśniły metalicznie szyny. I tam był szary spokój martwoty... Wtem szyba samorzutnie zaczęła się ślizgać po ramach i powoli podniosła się w górę. Równocześnie przez otwarty przez nią prostokąt wpełznął do wnętrza szeroki na metr kawał sukna ciemno-wiśniowej barwy; koniec dolny materji zesunął się z szelestem z ramy okna na podłogę i spłynął mi do stóp. Zdumiony spojrzałem ku górze, by zbadać, skąd i jakim sposobem sukno wśliznęło się przez okno. I wtedy spostrzegłem, że materja wysuwa się skądś z przestrzeni, jakoby z niewidzialnego walca i bezustannie falistym ruchem spływa przez otwór do pokoju. Ruch był miękki, niemal jedwabisty, lecz nieubłagany; coraz więcej rulonów koloru czerwonego wina wałęsało mi się u nóg. W izbie zrobiło się mroczno, gdyż sukno zajęło znaczną część otworu okiennego, uniemożliwiając dostęp światła. Jakiś chłód powiał na twarz od tych fal wiśniowych. Uczułem szczególny lęk. One tymczasem spiętrzyły się podemną grubym zwałem, sięgając mi już do pasa. Ustąpiłem przerażony parę kroków wstecz. Ciemno-czerwony szaniec rozsunął się i zaścielił posadzkę ciepłym, wełnistym kobiercem. Lecz już nowe zwoje kłębiły się w ekranie okna i ciąg dalszy snuł się zapamiętale z niewidzialnych bloków. Zdjął mię opętańczy strach. Usuwając natrętnie cisnące się postawy sukna, usiłowałem wspiąć się na parapet okna i ściągnąć szybę na dół. Lecz zamiar mój udaremniono. Przeklęta materya pędzona jakimś szatańskim naporem zewnątrz, wydęła się sprężystą falą w mą stronę i oplątując mi nogi i ręce, zepchnęła mię z powrotem do wnętrza. Zerwałem się wściekły, by ponowić próbę. W tejże chwili doszło mię głuche dudnienie szyn: to pociąg szedł torem na prawo, tam w górze. Przez szparę między niesamowitą kotarą a ramą ujrzałem go w pełnym biegu: pędził jak wicher pociąg towarowy. A wtem ze zgrzytem pootwierały się drzwi wagonów i wtedy z obłędnym przestrachem spostrzegłem, że z ich czarnych schowów zaczynają wypadać te same brunatno-czerwone rulony i skośną linją staczać się w moją samotnię. Powstał wielki, ogłuszający szum, ciężki łopot sukiennych brytów, których cale kręgi, całe bale, bębny potworne przewalały się ze skwapliwą chyżością w pokój. Olbrzymia, kotłująca, wiśniowa masa wypełniła wnętrze do połowy wysokości ścian. Miałem ją już po piersi, tkwiłem w niej po ramiona. Czułem, że za chwilę morze sukna pokryje mię i zadusi. Gdy zziajany beznadziejnem borykaniem się na moment podałem się plecyma wstecz, zdając się na łaskę kotłującego żywiołu, nagle oczy me uderzyło nowe, stokroć groźniejsze zjawisko. Oto cała powierzchnia sukna pokryła się drobniutkiemi, mikroskopijnie malutkiemi stworzonkami; były śnieżno-białe i jak zwinne przecinki ruszały się żwawo w miljonach, w miljardach zrzeszeń. Serce zamarło mi w piersiach, bo w tych skrętkach rozpoznałem zarazki okropnej, nieubłagalnej choroby. A żyjątka łaziły mi już po rękach, po szyi, za parę sekund miały już wnęcić się do ust. Ha!... Tytanicznym, nadludzkiem wysiłkiem przerżnąłem się przez zagradzające mi drogę zasieki sukienne i dopadłszy jakichś drzwi, pchnąłem je ostatkiem sił do środka i runąłem w przestrzeń poza niemi. Głębokie uczucie ulgi, błogosławionego ukojenia ogarnęło wycieńczone walką ciało. Odetchnąłem i zaparłszy się o zatrzaśnięte za sobą drzwi, błądziłem wzrokiem po izbie, w którą mię dziwny los zapędził. Była niska, podłużna i ciemna. Maleńkie oczka okienek zakratowane w górze nadawały wnętrzu wyraz więzienia lub każni. Wzdłuż ścian ciągnęły się długie, plugawe prycze, na których spali jacyś ludzie. Naprzeciw mnie na stole płonął nędzny kaganek, przy którego świetle zobaczyłem czarno odzianego mężczyznę w postawie siedzącej na krześle. Gdy rzuciłem nań okiem, podniósł się z miejsca i podszedł ku mnie z wyciągniętą przyjaźnie ręką: — Dzień dobry, Kaziu! Nie poznajesz mnie? Machinalnie oddałem uścisk, równocześnie przy silniejszym podrzucie światła rozpoznając rysy znajomej mi twarzy. Lecz tu nasunęło się dziwne skojarzenie. Człowiek stojący przedemną, bliski krewny, nie należał już do świata żyjących; zmarł przed paru laty. I tu szczegół zdumiewający zagadkowym zbiegiem: śmierć nastąpiła wskutek owej właśnie nieuleczalnej choroby, przed której zarazkami uciekłem z sąsiedniego pokoju. Tymczasem na progu nowej kryjówki przyjęła mię ich była ofiara. Patrzyliśmy sobie chwilę niemo w oczy. On jakgdyby czytał mi w myślach lub wszechwiedzą zmarłych miał świadomość zachodzących tu związków. — Czuliśmy obaj, o co chodziło. — Prawda — zagadnął wreszcie — co za dziwny sen? Doskonały pomysł do noweli. Coś w rodzaju Edgara Poë? Nieprawdaż? Zdaje mi się nawet, że pomiędzy jego utworami jest jeden bardzo zbliżony tematem. Usiłowałem sobie przypomnieć rzekomy tytuł. — Istotnie — masz słuszność. Brzmi on, o ile się nie mylę, następująco. I podałem jakiś oczywiście fikcyjny nagłówek noweli, która nigdy nie istniała. Spełniwszy swą misję, zmarły odszedł powoli w głąb ciemnicy i wsiąkł w mroki izby. Wtedy niewiadomo dlaczego, dzięki jakiejś nie krępującej się niczem logice nabrałem przekonania, że pobyt w przyległym pokoju nie grozi mi już niczem. Otworzyłem drzwi i wszedłem tam z powrotem. Rzeczywiście przeczucie nie zawiodło. Teraz świeciło tu jasne, poranne słońce, całemi strugami zalewając wolną już posadzkę. Postawy sukna przestały snuć się przez okno a rulony, które przedtem przepełniały pokój niemal po brzegi, teraz ułożyły się spokojnie pod jedną ze ścian w jednolity, na 2 metry wysoki ciemno-czerwony graniastosłup. Zarazy krętkowej ani śladu: materja była czysta, bez zarzutu, o ciepłym, głęboko stonowanym połysku. Nie byłem sam w pokoju. W środku oblana strumieniami poranka stała dorodna, ciemnowłosa pani, znajoma mi od paru miesięcy, z którą jednak nigdy nie łączyły mnie bliższe stosunki. Było tak, jakgdyby wraz ze słońcem i pogodą i jej zdrowa, jędrna postać ku rozweseleniu spłynęła w ponure przed chwilą zacisze. Stała z głową pochyloną trochę, wysunąwszy naprzód nogę, jakby przypatrując się gładko przylegającej do pysznych bioder sukni, jakby badając, czy dobrze leży. I oto nagle spostrzegłem, że kolor jej kostjumu był zupełnie identyczny z barwą sukna spoczywającego potężnym zwałem pod ścianą: było to to samo ciemno-wiśniowe, ciepło lśniące pod światło sukno. A pani przechylając gibką swą kibić, porównywała właśnie obydwa kolory. Zgadzały się przedziwnie ze sobą i z jej pełną, tchnącą ciepłotą snu postacią. Podniecony podszedłem ku niej i zbliżyłem policzek tuż do jej twarzy, — chcąc ucałować. Lecz kobieta odsunęła się na pół filuternie, napól poważnie i przejmująco stanowczym głosem zauważyła: — Nie można panie Kazimierzu. Nie można. Przecież ja wiem o tem, że pan był tu przed chwilą w tym pokoju, kiedy się to wszystko działo. Nie można. Toby mi mogło zaszkodzić. Nie widzisz, jak jestem silna, piękna i zdrowa? Nie żalby ci mnie było? Młoda jestem i żyć pragnę długo. — O tak! Długo, długo... Onieśmielony tą oczywistością cofnąłem się. Tu przędziwo snu wysnuło się... Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Namiętność (L’Appassionata)